interwined fates
by randomemovampire-elf
Summary: eragon continues his battle against galbatorix. during this quest he has promises to keep and prophecies to fulfill. will he defeat the tyrant king? all character belong to cp unfortunately
1. future reading

"It appears," said Nasuada"that you are worthy of the title shade slayer as well"

Eragon had told her of what Arya had done.

"Not really, I couldn't have done it without Eragons assistance. "Replied Arya

"My lady, what do you plan to do next? "Inquired Eragon

Nasuada was silent for a moment before she answered.

"We shall march into Belatona, and if all goes well, Dras-leona too. "

Eragon froze with a piece of apple halfway to his mouth.

"Both of them! I thought we only needed to take one. "

"If we only destroy one city, the other could join forces at uru'baen to overpower us. " Nasuada explained "Now, if we have no other matters to discuss, it would be best if you both returned to your tents. You cannot afford to be tired."

Arya turned and marched out of the tent, her tall slim body moving effortlessly across the ground. Eragon watched her until she disappeared behind a tent.

"_Put your eyes back in your head, little one_" said Saphira sarcastically. Then: "_Nasuada's plan seems to be very good"_

"_Yes, since I first met her, she has matured at a remarkable rate. I wonder what Angela thinks of this?"_

"_We should ask her_" suggested Saphira.

They found Angela sitting outside her green tent, talking with Solembum. Eragon coughed and she looked up.

"Shadeslayer, I was wondering when you would visit. I am sorry about your teacher…..Oromis wasn't it? I never met him but I'm sure he was a very nice person."

"Actually I think you have met him. When I told him about you and Solembum he said you reminded him of a human spell caster he met in Ellesmera with a wit as sharp as it is odd." Said Eragon

"Oh yes, now I remember. In that case, he was a very fine man…I mean elf. But I did not know he was a rider."

"Not many people did, only the elves and few others…………………Speak of the devil."

Arya had just appeared behind Angela.

"What an honour," declared Angela "two Shadeslayers here at once

"Indeed" said Arya blankly

"_Why does she seem so…….tense_?" Eragon asked Saphira

"_The last elvish rider has just died, she's upset_ "Came the answer

"Angela, would you please try to read my future?"

"Yes, yes of course, but I must find my bones first" she answered, rummaging inside her tent. "Eragon, it has been lovely speaking to you but this is for Arya's ears only. Begone!"

"Eragon shur'tugal may stay if he wishes" Announced Arya

"Oh, ok then." Angela stared at her suspiciously.

Angela was holding the same, worn leather pouch that Eragon remembered.

"Manin! Wyrda! Hugin!" Came the ancient words

Angela studied the bones for a long while and the spoke,

"The first one is so obvious that I shouldn't even read it, Infinity or long life. Then the next one says there is an epic romance for you in the near future and the last one is, unfortunately…..leaving alagaesia, never to return again. This is VERY similar to another reading I've done before." As she finished speaking, she glanced at Eragon.

"Whose reading was it?" muttered Arya

"Mine" Answered Eragon

If Arya was shocked, she did not show it, she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I must be off" Said Arya quickly and she walked away.

"Does she seem a bit tense to you? Remarked Angela


	2. belatona

The Varden were nearing belatona and preparing to fight.

Their plan was simple; Arya and Eragon were to ride Saphira, above bow range, and attack with magic, while blodhgarm and his elves would climb the walls and hopefully open the gates for the Varden. Arya and Eragon would then join the fighting and hope that Murtagh and Thorn didn't appear.

Eragon fastened brisingr to the belt of beuloth the wise. He strode outside to find Arya waiting for him, staring into space. She jumped when he approached.

Eragon leapt onto Saphira and Arya settled behind him. She placed her arms around his waist; he felt a jolt of excitement as her soft skin touched his.

Saphira crouched and flung herself into the night sky, into battle.

"I did not know that you had Angela read your fortune" mentioned Arya

"It was before I met you" Eragon stated simply

"It seems strange that we have the same fates. And by the way, if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you. If people know we have similar fates, they will start to talk about why we would leave alagaesia and abandon them." She said coldly

Eragon shivered as he remembered his dream from so long ago

_-He watched as a group of people on proud horses approached a lonely river. Many had silver hair and carried tall lances. A strange, fair ship awaited them, shining under a bright moon. The figures slowly boarded the ship: two of them, taller than the rest, walked arm in arm. Their faces were obscured by cowls but he could tell that one was a woman. They stood on the deck of the ship and faced the shore. A man stood alone on the pebble beach, the only one who had not boarded the ship. He threw back his head and let out a long, aching cry. As it faded, the ship glided down the river, without breeze or oars, out into the flat, empty land. The vision clouded and he glimpsed two dragons in the sky-_

Eragon came back to reality. He found himself staring at Arya.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, except Saphira of course but I won't really tell her she'll see it in my mind …… I should really stop talking now, right?"

Arya's only reaction was a fierce glare.

"_Eragon!" exclaimed Saphira _

"_What, I'm not a 5 year old; I think I handled that perfectly."_

"_I know your not 5 but sometimes you act like it. So stop staring at her!"_

"_Oh, right"_

The rest of their journey was spent in silence.

Before long they noticed 12 silent figures running towards the city walls, followed by a larger group of many thousands in an arrowhead formation.

The Elves scaled the walls and when they were safely inside; Arya threw an emerald fireball towards the palace. It burst into flames and a high pitched scream was heard. This was followed by another, this time sapphire fireball from Eragon.

The gates swung open. The Varden emerged from the outside, banging swords against shields, an unstoppable human battering ram.

Eragon heard the shout of "CHARGE" From Nasuada

"Saphira, land!" he cried

"Ready?"

"Go!"

Saphira emerged from the clouds, sparkling in the soft moonlight, a menacing yet beautiful creature, ready to attack.

As she landed, the two elves jumped from her back to the ground and, drawing their swords, ran to what was left of the palace.

Arya and Eragon cast spells to detect life. There was no one. They swung around to find themselves facing at least 30 soldiers. Arya's sword arched through the air in a deadly dance, anyone who was unfortunate to be under her blade, Died.

A solider raised his hammer to attack.

"Jeirda" muttered Eragon. The soldiers head snapped back and he crumpled.

Eragon stabbed and slashed with brisingr as did Arya with her own elven blade until there was only one soldier left.

"T….that's not natural, no human can be that fast, or strong" the man stuttered

"That is because we are not human. And no human can do this either" Arya stepped forward and grabbed the soldiers neck, He fell to the floor.

Eragon spotted Nasuada surrounded by yet more soldiers. He grabbed Arya's hand and pulled her towards them.

A soldier raised his blade and slashed towards Nasuada before she could react.

"Deyja" muttered Arya. The man crumpled. She spun to her left and beheaded his companion. Eragon stabbed brisingr at the warriors' necks. He staggered as an arrow hit him and another her, draining his wards around them both.

Nasuada shot another of the empires men with her bow and the last fell to an urgal blade.

"_Eragon!" _ Came a desperate cry from Saphira.

Eragon and Arya joined Saphira and attacked the soldiers. Soon they were surrounded by a sea of bodies although they had all acquired numerous new injuries.

The city had gone quiet.

The fighting had stopped!

There were no more soldiers!

THE VARDEN HAD WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saphira released a jet of blue flames into the sky.

Nasuada led the Varden back to camp along with the citizens of belatona that had joined them.

Saphira flew Eragon and Arya back.

"_Saphira, will you let me heal your leg?"_

"_No little one, wait until later." _

When they landed Eragon went to Nasuada's red pavilion.

"Enter" she said wearily.

She was still wearing her armour which was the dyed the colour of her tent.

"That was over quicker than expected" She said

"Yes, I am surprised that murtagh and thorn didn't show up." Agreed Eragon, sitting on the small wooden table. "but I have a feeling that there was a reason for it being so easy."

"Maybe"

There was silence for several minutes. Then Nasuada clapped her hands and said with a smile,

"I am tired and I am sure you are as well so you should go back to your tent."

Eragon nodded but he noticed that her smile did not quite reach her almond shaped eyes. He stared at her suspiciously.

"Alright. Good night my lady."

"To you to Shadeslayer."

He left the pavilion and entered his own tent a few minutes later. He healed Saphira's injury before lying in his own bed.

"_Good night Saphira_."

"_Good night little one_" she muttered.

That night he dreamt of the battle and how glad he was to win. Then the dream changed but no image appeared in his head, only words.

"_Brom, someday I'll return."_


	3. she will die

"let me go!" screamed murtagh as two guards with golden flames on their tunics, dragged him towards a cell beneath the castle of uru'baen.

"my young rider if go to the varden and capture their leader and the bait for your brother, then they will" said the silky voice that murtagh

"Never! I won't betray my brother like that."

"Hmmm- how..._interesting_. Well, you might like to know that if you don't go, then I will."

Murtagh gritted his teeth and stared into the black eyes of the king.

"You wouldn't dare leave the safety of this castle, YOU FILTHY COWARD"

Galbatorix's blade flicked up to murtaghs throat faster than the eye could see.

"I would be careful with my words if I were you, else you shall be the one that dies." He said in his silkiest, most dangerous voice.

He sheathed his blade and turned and walked away, his sable robes rustling against the cold stone floor.

Murtagh turned and slammed his fist against the wall before turning and flopping on to the hard wooden bed, nursing his throbbing hand.

"Curse my brother, why can't he kill Galbatorix already, I will not be the one to send my love to her death, he knows how it feels to be in love, he would never do that to Arya." He murmured, followed by a string of profanities

_I have to tell her I love her, _he thought.

He had made his decision.

"Fine, I'll do it" he said, directly into the black kings' mind.

"Excellent" he said, voice triumphant.

The barred doors swung open of their own accord and murtagh ran out of them, his connection with thorn becoming clearer with every step he took.

"_Thorn!"_ he screamed, with mind and voice

"_Little one" _growled horn in greeting

"_How long would it take to get from here to belatona?"_

"_A few hours at most, why?"_

Murtagh began his story, telling thorn of the mission he had been so reluctant to do, his voice growing louder and higher until he was screaming pointlessly into the air.

Murtagh kicked a rock in his frustration.

"_I can't believe he would do this, con them all in to a false sense of security by letting them take belatona, this is low, even for him."_

"_Little one," _thorn purred sympathetically "_all may not be lost, you will get to see Nasuada again."_

"_But then she will die" _muttered murtagh gloomily

"_Stop complaining, you're making my scales itch, now get on my back and be cheerful, I've been longing o fly somewhere else apart from over this miserable dump."_

Murtagh clambered on to thorns muscled back and he pushed off of the ground and launched himself into the sky.

* * * *

The light was beginning to fade by the time they reached belatona, which

provided him with the perfect cover.

Quiet as a mouse, murtagh slid off of thorns back and performed a spell

that made him invisible to even his own eyes. Slowly he crept towards the

red pavilion that could only be Nasuada's.

There were six men guarding the tent, two human, two dwarf and two

Urgal. He killed each one painlessly with a word of death.

He felt inside with his mind and felt only the presence of Nasuada. She

Was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice the flap open as he

Slipped through it.

When he was directly behind her, he became visible once more and

whispered her name.

She jumped and all of her papers went flying in the air.

" Murtagh?" she breathed

" Yes" he answered, somewhat amused by her reaction.

"w-what are you doing here?" murtaghs face fell, he hoped she wouldn't

Ask.

He explained his mission to her, surprised at ho calm she seemed.

"Then I shall go with you"

"What?" murtagh asked in surprise

"It will be better for the varden if I come now, we can do without Galbatorix turning up"

"Then go wait by thorn, he's just outside the camp. And...Nasuada?"

"Yes?"

Murtagh took a deep breath

"I love you"

The corners of Nasuada's lips curved up in a smile. Then she turned and kissed him softly.

"And I you" she said, before turning and walking out of the tent.

Murtagh stood in shock for several seconds before following her out and heading a different way, through the camp and to where he could see giant claw marks on the ground. That was Eragons tent. He turned to the one adjacent to it; this must be the elf's.

He made himself invisible once more and pushed open the tent flap.

His foot fell upon a twig and a loud 'CRACK' echoed through the air.

The elf sat bolt upright and the air was filled with the sound of her drawing her sword.


	4. smashed morning glory

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed, its nice to know you like my story.**

A twig snapped, and Arya sat bolt upright in her cot, drawing her slender sword with a metallic rasp.

Her sharp gaze darted around the tent, but she saw no-one. Still suspicious, she leapt lithely out of her cot.

Suddenly, a hand fastened itself around her wrist, forcing her sword downwards.

The invisible hand was so strong that for a moment she thought it was Eragon, but when she was pulled roughly aside, she knew it wasn't. Arya twisted out of the grip and a sharp 'CRACK' filled the air.

A voice uttered a curse and then a line in the ancient language, a voice that sounded familiar.

"Murtagh?" she breathed, hardly believing what she was saying.

The air shimmered in front of her and he appeared before her, a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eye.

"aye" said he, his rough voice triumphant, as he attacked again, his grip stronger this time, twisting Arya's wrist around awkwardly.

There was no way to escape, he was too strong, he had the strength of dragons.

She needed to warn the varden, and her eyes raked the room, for something that could tell them what happened.

Arya's eyes fell on the preserved morning glory from faolin.

Without thinking, she lifted her foot and spun, hair whipping her face, until her leather encased toes came into contact with the glass ball. It soared across the tent until it smashed into millions of glittering pieces against the tent pole. She knew there was a reason why she didn't put a charm on it to stop it breaking. As the fragments fell, Arya muttered a quick spell and they rearranged themselves, before hitting the floor.

A sharp pain filled Arya's head as zar'roc's pommel smashed into her skull. She collapsed in murtaghs arms and felt herself being carried out of the tent.

Her mind flashed back to her capture by Durza, this was so similar, yet so different.

She was lifted up on to what she assumed was thorn, and as he took off, she blacked out once more.

* ********

Arya's eyes flickered open. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, and the sky was pink shot with gold. Memories of the previous night flooded her mind. She lifted her head and took in her surroundings, she was lying strapped to thorns back, and two people were sitting in front of her, one a dark skinned woman and the other, of course, murtagh.

The woman turned around, her deep brown almond shaped eyes fixed on Arya and a sad smile was upon her lips.

Nasuada.

What was she doing here? Had she been captured as well?

This wasn't right, something had to be done.

In the depths of her mind, Arya called out,

"_Eragon, please help me, I need you"_


	5. gone

"_Eragon, please help me, I need you!"_

Those seven words rang through Eragon's mind again and again. The voice was unmistakably that of Arya.

"_Arya, what are you doing?_"

There was no answer.

"_Saphira, can you come back? I think something's wrong."_

"_I'm on my way" _she replied

Eragon quickly dressed and waited outside for saphira, not even a minute later, the swish of saphiras wings announced her arrival.

"_What has happened little one?"_

Eragon explained Arya's strange message.

"_I wanted to go in to her tent to check if she's okay but I needed you here in case she's in there and tries to kill me"_

"_very well"_

Eragon pushed aside the canvas flap and entered quietly, expecting to see the beautiful elf resting in her cot, possibly with a fierce frown on her face when she spotted him.

But her cot was empty.

Immediately, Eragon's sharp elven eye's picked up two things out of place.

For one, her bow and arrow were still laying on the floor by her cot, even though she never went anywhere inside the varden without it, and secondly, the preserved blossom of black morning glory that usually adorned her bedside table, had disappeared.

His gaze swept the room once more, and he saw that, lying on the floor next to the tent's centre pole, were thousands of shards of glass and petal.

Smashed morning glory.

The fragments were arranged in a way that looked like words. Words that said, in the liduen kvaedi:

HELP ME.

Eragon's expression turned to a mask of pure horror when he saw this and his heart filled with rage. Two words took over the whole of his mind: Help Arya.

Saphira poked her head through the tent flap.

"_Little one?"_

"_She's gone, kidnapped! I have to help her!" _he murmured under his breath.

"_No! You can't abandon everyone for the sake of a single person!"_

"_Without her, I may as well give myself up to Galbatorix. She gives me strength."_

"_Oh, so what do I do? Prance around singing sea shanties?"_

Eragon smiled weakly.

"_No, but I would love to see that."_

"_Oh you're hopeless! Just get on my back."_

"_Fine, but where're we going?" _he inquired as he clambered on to her broad back.

"_to Nasuada!" she cried as she pushed off of the ground.__** (a/n hmmm, wonder if they'll find her)**_

Saphira soared over the sea of tents, mottled green and blue, until she locked her wings and sank down towards the red pavilion.

Eragon leapt off of her back and strode towards the tent where a horrific sight met his eyes.

Six bodies lay on the floor: two human, two Urgal and two dwarf, all of them cold, pale and dead. No wounds adorned their bodies so their deaths must be by magic._ Not Nasuada to!_

Eragon barely had time to glance at the bodies before he heard someone call his name.

"Eragon! Shadeslayer!" Eragon turned to the left to see king Orrin, sprinting towards him, robes billowing out behind him, hair windblown and crown askew.

"Eragon" he panted when he reached them. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I needed to tell you something. Nasuada's disappeared!"

"I guessed, Arya's gone too."

The king clutched his hair, pulling it from the roots, looking quite mad.

"her too?! This is terrible!" he groaned

"your majesty, as Nasuada is not here, I would like to ask your permission to go and rescue the two of them, so they may not come to any harm."

"_Eragon!"_ exclaimed saphira

" most certainly not! We cant risk losing you as well!"

" as you wish, your majesty" he said and bowed before returning to his tent.

*****

The moon was high in the sky, but covered with clouds as Eragon shadeslayer rose from his bed.

He slit the canvas open with his old hunting knife and stepped outside, healing the gash with magic.

He ran, as swiftly and quietly as an owl to the edge of camp before he changed direction, and headed north, towards Uru'baen.


	6. uru'baen

And then she saw it. Rising darkly up against the grim sky. The black castle of uru'baen. It was tall and menacing, the kind of place that people have nightmares about. Arya could just imagine Galbatorix sitting on his throne, ordering around horrific creatures like the Raz'zac or shades.

Shades.

An image flashed in her mind, _her sword, sinking through the skin of Varaug_

The image vanished as thorn landed heavily and Arya was thrown to the ground. As she stumbled upright, murtagh seized her upper arm and dragged her towards the wrought iron gates, flanked by golden dragons.

Murtagh muttered 4 words and the gates swung open.

As she got closer to the castle, it grew bigger, until she could barely see the top. Finally they reached the immense oak doors and murtagh raised a gloved fist and knocked four times.

The dragon head shaped handle turned and the doors swung inward, creaking on their rusty hinges.

A hallway presented itself to Arya. Droplets of water splashed to the floor every few seconds from the ornately carved ceiling.

The room was decorated magnificently but somehow it still seemed sinister and nothing could make Arya forget the awful things that went on here.

Once it had been the great city of Illeria, but now, all the magnificence had gone, leaving behind but a shadow of its former life.

Arya was vaguely aware of murtagh shoving her roughly along a corridor and down a set of stone stairs.

The basement was even more horrific than the floor above, barred cell doors lined the walls and cobwebs hung from the damp, green ceiling.

The door of the first cell was yanked open and Arya forced inside.

Nasuada was lead in to the opposite cell, less roughly, Arya noticed.

The keys rattled as they were turned in the locks.

Arya slid down the wall and curled into a tight ball, her hair forming a curtain in front of her.

She closed her eyes and memories of Gil'ead ripped through her mind like a fiery dagger.

_The whip falling across the skin of her back......._

_.......the shades filthy talons slicing down her face...._

_..........screaming as her hair was ripped out by the roots......_

A tear slid down her cheek.

"Arya?" said Nasuada, tentatively.

Arya lifted her head from her hands and turned to Nasuada.

"Yes?"

"Arya, I promise you will get out of here" said she

"How do you know?"Asked Arya coldly

This time Nasuada's voice was sharp.

"Have you no faith in Eragon?" she demanded

"If you are implying that Eragon will attempt to rescue me, you are wrong; Saphira will not allow him to."

"That will not stop him; he'll do anything to save you, even if it meant fighting the king himself!"

Arya's voice softened.

"Yes I know, but I wish he wouldn't, he risks his life for mine even though his is more important. "

Nasuada's eyes bored into Arya's.

"Do you think that Eragon believes that? If you died, what would become of him, he would not have the strength to carry on fighting; it is the thought of you that keeps him going, and although you will not admit it, he does the same for you."

Arya looked down, silent.

"You are right; I have to have faith in him. He will come."

"Finally! Now wait a minute, shouldn't you be the one giving me advice?"

"Probably. Thank you Nasuada, you have done as I said, you have burned like the sun, Ajihad would be proud."

Tears filled Nasuada's brown eyes.

"Thank you."

Arya closed her eyes again, thinking, this time, of Eragon, her hope renewed.


	7. before a tyrant king

**Hello! Sorry for the wait I got writers block. By the way, after you've read this please dont kill me, everything happens for a reason in this chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Arya sat up against the wall of her cell, listening for any sounds of the breaking dawn. But from the depths of the castle, she could not hear any birds singing in the trees or any sounds of a gushing stream. It reminded her just how far away from home she really was.

Her eyes began to sting from the salt water that filled her eyes and she began to take deep breaths. Almost immediately she found herself sitting high in a tree in the gardens of Tialdari hall. Birds surrounded her as she joined in their song. Another deeper voice joined hers as E.....

Arya shook her head to rid it of the image.

Suddenly she heard the jangling of keys and footsteps approaching. Nasuada's cell was unlocked and then she heard the key turn in the lock of her own cell door. Murtagh's face appeared around the edge of the door.

"The _king _wishes to see you." He said, tossing her a bruised apple. "Eat this on the way."

Arya rose from the floor and followed Murtagh and Nasuada back along the corridor and up the flight of stairs. Suddenly, they stopped, and Murtagh pushed at the ceiling above his head. The trapdoor opened and the emerged in a large room.

The ceiling was high and the walls were painted black, decorated with gold filigree. The back wall was covered by a tapestry of Alagaesia, in front of which stood a throne.

It was an ugly thin, made of blackened steel, twisted into shape. But the most horrid thing about it was the person that sat upon it.

_Galbatorix._

Arya's mind seethed with hate at him. Just thinking about the despicable things he had done, chilled her blood.

His filthy black nails tapped a pattern on the arms of the throne. An evil smile, if it could even be called a smile, graced his features, twisting them into a pattern of death.

As they entered the throne room, Galbatorix rose from his throne, the manic smile still in place.

"Ahh, you have joined us at last, I have been looking forward to meeting you both, especially you Arya, we have much to talk about." His voice was silky, smooth, but dangerous all the same. It made Arya's skin crawl.

"But before we begin, I must congratulate you. Nasuada, you have managed to defeat my soldiers 4 times now, a remarkable feat, you are a great leader and very brave, I appreciate bravery, it is I wonderful quality in a person." Galbatorix approached Nasuada and rested his hand on the side of her face.

"Don't touch her!" Arya said venomously. The _king_ turned to face her.

"Arya, I had almost forgotten you were here. You too deserve congratulations, not many people have killed a shade and survived, even I have not. And also for protecting Eragon from me." He began to circle Arya slowly. "But not this time, this time you will bring him to me." He stopped circling and put his mouth to her ear.

"You know as well as I that Eragon will come, and when he does, his life as the last free dragon rider will end. I will find his true name, and he will be under my control for the rest of eternity and I will make you watch him suffer."

"No." Said Arya simply

"What did you say?!" snapped Galbatorix.

"I said no. Yes, Eragon will come, but he will never be under your control. You should dread the day that he arrives in this castle, because when he does, your life will end and Alagaesia will be returned to peace once more. My people will be out in the open, and we will sing and dance as we once did and cheer as we watch you _die_." Said Arya calmly

"Your _people _ are cowards, hiding in their forest for nearly a century, _scared_ of me. " spat Galbatorix.

"How can you of all people call us cowards?" Arya's voice was low and dangerous. "At least we did something, we supported the varden, we trained Eragon and Three of us including me carried that egg between the Varden and the Elves for 15 years and you never got it back. Yes, you caught me, but did you gain anything from it? Yes, I still suffer in my mind from what happened in Gil'ead but I will be repaid for that when i hear your heart stop beating."

Galbatorix's hand flew to Arya's throat. Droplets of blood trickled down as his black talons cut into her neck.

"You cant even imagine how much I want to kill you now, but where would be the fun in that. I want to see you fall to the floor crying when you see your precious rider die."

Slowly, Arya raised her left hand and pressed on each of his fingers until she heard the bones hand dropped away and he healed it with a small spell.

"That is only a fraction of my strength,, Eragon is stronger than I. And Even with your heart of hearts he will still prevail. Because he has the strength of the people behind him. He has friends, he has family, the varden, the dwarves, the urgals, the elves. He has help from all of them, and we will not stop until you lie dead at our feet."

"But, my pointy eared friend, you only have one rider, I have sat on the egg for this long, you will never get it. I will have it until the day it hatches. Well, enough of this talk I want to show you why I summond you here. Murtagh!"

Galbatorix backed away from Arya and held his hand out to Murtagh who had just emerged from the shadows. He handed Galbatorix a long thin box.

He stood infront of his throne, facing Arya and Nasuada. Slowly he opened the wooden box and slowly pulled out a sword, its bronze blade flashing in the light from the candles floating in the air.

"Naegling!" breathed Arya.

" Yes. A rather beautiful sword dont you think. It is quite like the Elf who weilded it. Light, strong and fast." With a single flick of his wrist the sword sliced throught the air with such speed that it could not be avoided. It span gracefully once, before landing with a dull thud in the chest of Nasuada. She swayed once before falling to the ground, the tip of the sword sticking out of her back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like I said please do not kill me i am truly sorry to any Nasuada fans. **


	8. Saviour

**Hello people of the fan fiction world! Sorry for not updating sooner but I had the WORST writers block EVER! Well, on with the new chapter. I am proud to present SAVIOR!**

Eragon slumped against the tree, panting heavily, sweat pouring like rivers down his face.

He looked up; finally, after two days of solid running, he stood before the castle of Uru'baen.

And somewhere inside there, was _Arya_.

He pulled a flask of faelnirv from his belt and took a long draught of the fiery liquid to give him strength.

Clambering to his feet, he drew_ brisingr _and edged slowly towards the perimeter wall, looking carefully for any possible way in.

He had walked less than 100 yards before he began to hear singing. The song was so beautiful, yet so mournful, that it made Eragon feel like crying. He covered his ears to block out the bittersweet sound, but the unearthly music continued to weave its melody through his mind.

Eragon listened to the sound for several minutes before he finally recognised the voice.

"Murtagh?" Eragon whispered.

"Eragon?" Came a reply from the other side of the wall.

"Who else?"

"Eragon, you have to leave, NOW!" Murtagh whispered angrily.

"NO, not without Arya, I came here to save her and that is what I shall do!"

Murtagh laughed darkly.

"Still _fascinated _by her then? Listen to me; dont bother trying to save her, Galbatorix won't kill, not yet at least. This is a trap, to lure you into his clutches, to get you to obey him. He did the same thing to me."

"What are you talking about, what did he do to you?"

There was no reply, but Eragon could hear the beating of gigantic wings above him.

A second later, Thorn landed in front of him and Murtagh jumped down from his back.

"Brother!" He exclaimed, embracing Eragon and clapping him on the back.

"Murtagh!" he replied, surprisingly happy to see his half-brother. "Now tell me what he did."

"She's gone." He whispered, suddenly solemn. "He killed he, he killed Nasuada."

"What?! No he can't have, she can't be dead. He wouldn't do that." Eragon gasped, not believing his own words.

"That's not true and you know it, he will do anything to win this war."

"I still can't believe she's gone."

"I can't either, but aren't you here on a mission, to save your lovely lady. At least she's still alive, although you might never leave here that way. If he captures you, she will no longer be of any use to him and he will kill her, just to cause you more pain. You cannot afford to be captured if you do, you will never win this war." Murtagh said his voice still full of the pain of his loss.

"I won't let her die; I wont let her go through any more pain. In Gil'ead she was tortured day after day by Durza, can you imagine what Galbatorix will do to her? I have to save her but I need your help. I need you to tell me how to get into the cellars."

"If it pleases you I shall, but I warn you, you might just as well be signing her death warrant. Listen carefully, under the east tower, a shield with a dragon upon it is painted there. Press the centre of the dragons eye and the shield will open. Follow the passageway until you come too a row of cells, Arya is in the second from the end. Now go, you haven't much time before Galbatorix finds out."

"Thank you Murtagh, I will see you again soon, and when I do I have much to tell you." Eragon embraced his half brother again, wondering if he really would see him ever again.

"If only I could believe that, that is true. Well, a man can dream. Goodbye brother, I hope to see you again soon."

" Atra du evarinya ono varda Murtagh." Smiled Eragon, beginning to walk away. He turned around slightly, smiled at Murtagh and then turned and ducked behind a bush. He continued around the rest of the wall in much the same manner, occasionally stopping to take a swig of faelnirv before he finally reached the east tower.

He crouched down by the painting of the shield and did as murtagh said, poked the dragons eye. With a horrible grating sound, a small part of the wall opened up. Carefully, Eragon squeezed through and dropped down silently to the floor below.

Quiet as a mouse, he crept along the rough stone corridor until he came to a circular room. At first glance, there seemed to be no way out but then he spotted a small set of stairs leading downwards. Eragon quickly jogged down them and continued along the next corridor.

A disguting stench filled Eragons nostrils and it was not long before he found out why.

A row of barred doors lined each wall and each one was filled with a man or woman either dead or not far off. Eragon dreaded what he might find in the Arya's cell.

He reached the cell that Murtagh had said Arya was in and peered through the bars.

Even though her back was turned, he knew it was Arya. The scent of crushed pine needles filled his nostrils and he had never seen another with such beautiful, silky midnight hair as she.

"Arya!" he whispered.

She turned immediately, her eyes were wide, like a frightened deer but shock was the most prominent emotion that he could see.

"Eragon?" she questioned

Eragon placed his hand on the lock and the door silently swung open.

He strode over to Arya and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I thought I would never see you again!" he whispered into her hair.

She returned his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist.

" I know you would never give up that easily." She smiled before letting go of him.

Eragon, however did not want this to end, he pulled her tighter to him, glad that he had been in time.

" Eragon." Arya said curtly, her voice slightly muffled against his chest.

"Oh, right, sorry. Well, I suppose we should probably go." he suggested.

"Yeah, we should."

Eragon grabbed Arya's arm and pulled he down the corridor to the stone room.

He stopped dead when he saw a figure standing there, swathed in a black velvet coat, a riders sword hanging from his belt.

Eragon gasped as the figure turned around.

"Galbatorix!" he breathed.

"Ahh, Eragon , I have wanted to meet you for so long. Now I shall have my prize. Guards, seize them!"

**Thank you for reding and thanks to all my lovely reviewers, sorry for any missing capitals or spelling mistakes but I dont have microsoft word anymore an wordpad doesnt do it automatically.**

**Anyways, hope you liked, leave a review if you can! Each one is like a little ray of sunshine. **


	9. stories

**Hello again, long time, no write. sorry about that but had a million ideas for stories all at once and have been trying to write them all down. Anyway here we go!**

Suddenly,Eragon felt 2 pairs of hands grip his upper arms and begin to drag him away. He reached into his mind for the magic and prepared to cast a spell which would free both himself and Arya but Galbatorix's voice stopped him.

"don't try to escape or use magic, the elf is not essential to my plans and can be disposed of very easily." he sneered.

Eragan's first thought was ' He wouldn't` but he just had to think of his burning home to know that wasn't true.

He let the magic receed back into his mind and allowed the armoured men to take him away.

He looked to his right at Aryasmiled weakly at her, hoping to reassure her but she was looking venemously at her captors, one of whom was clutching his hand which appeared to have bite marks embedded in the skin.

The two elves were dragged roughly down the crudely cut stone hallway to the cell which arya had been in. The guards pushed them inside and locked the door before one of them placed his hand on the bars and muttered a string of words in the ancient language.

"Enjoy your evening." one of the men leered, looking pointedly at Arya's chest. Her eyes darkened venemously as the men walked away and Eragon looked as if he might punch one of them if he had the chance.

Arya calmed down quickly and walked over to the door whispering in the ancient language. Nothing happened.

"The Guard must have put a spell on the cell to stop it being affected by magic. They must have realised their mistake after you got in before." she said.

"No," Eragon murmured, " it wasn't a mistake, it was a trap, I was meant to get in here so we would try to escape and he could capture me. I fell for it. I should have known better." He seemed almost angry at himself.

"It doesn't matter, I never expected to get away, but this could be good, we're inside the castle now, close to Galbatorix, we can attack from the inside." Arya explained.

"Of course!" Eragon exclaimed "We can try to get an audience with him in the throne room, that room is surely not protected against magic. That's a brilliant plan, bet he didn't think of it, it's sure to get his nose in a twist!"

Arya stared at him for a moment before speaking again.

"But we need to figure out how to overpower him, as you did not bring Glaedr's eldunari, he is much strnger than even both of us together."

"I'm sure we'll think of something, but for now, we should rest, we can try and contact Saphira tomorrow."

Arya did not answer, but sunk down to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest and stared ut of the small barred window.

"Arya, may i ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it that you wish to know?"

"Why you are acting so differently, since Oromis and Glaedr's deaths you have been so much more open to me, why is that?"

Arya considered the question for a moment, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"I have... decided, that it is not good to keep your emotions bottled inside of you as i have done for so many years, when i was young I would shout and scream my thoughts and feelings through the forest, so carefree, but since then I have confided in very few people and because of this i have placed a greater burden on their shoulders. I realised this when Oromis and glaedr died, I had kept all of my grief and happiness and love and sadness locked up inside me for so long that it all just came pouring out, I couldn't stop it but afterwards I felt so much better. Now though it seems that we have hope, something that I refused to believe before."

Eragon nodded but kept silent, slightly shocked at how open she had been. After a few minutes, Arya began to speak again.

"Have you ever thought about how beautiful our world could be if this war had never happened?" She asked.

"Not really, no. This war is all I have ever known, I never thought that it could have been any different." Eragon admitted.

"I have had many years to think upon it and it could have been amazing, the elves and dwarves would not have to hide, the Riders would still be alive, My father would still be alive."

"And mine aswell."

Arya inclined her head.

"Yes, of course. So many lives could have been saved, an entire race even."

"But so many things might not have happened. I might never have become a Rider, never found out about my parents, never seen the beautiful sights. Without this war, I would never have been born, I would never have met you."

Arya looked downwards.

"You say that, nut all those things would still have happened, your parents would still have met and you would have known them all of your life, Saphira would have still chosen you and you would have trained properly and you would have met me under more pleasant circumstances. I have lived long enough to know that fate takes care of the important things, you were destined to be great and so you would have been." Arya explained.

Arya and Eragons heads both whipped around as the heard the jangling of keys in the lock. They could see very clearly who it was.

Murtagh pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Hello Ellesmerians, I've got you a present."

From behind his back, he pulled a huge shining gemstone, white in coulour and with a thousand and Arya recognised it immediately. Together, they breathed the glorious word.

"Eldunari!"

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review. Sorry that Eragon is out of character but he's hyped up on the faelnirv he used to sustain him on the journey.**

**bye!**


End file.
